Power of Odin - Phase 1
by Smiles123
Summary: They were transported, from different times,places and even worlds. To watch a movie on a screen? When the movie starts they realise its them! In the future! *Avengers watch the movie* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/CONTENT YOU KNOW
1. Chapter 1

''You can't give me orders!'' Peggy screamed frustrated as Steve Rodgers swung his legs over the side of the planes open door, half in half out.

Steve turned and gave her one last look just in case and then he smiled at her ''The hell I can't! I'm a captain!'' Pulling his helmet down he pushed himself through the open doors towards the ground.

As the ground came alarmingly nearer Steve went to pull his parachute but everything went white.

…

Tony Stark gulped at the flash cards in front of him, before a determined look came onto his face, Shield wasn't going to boss him around that was for sure. He looked up.

''I am Iron Man''

All at once noise overtook him as reporters stood up, then cameras started flashing and Tony Stark saw nothing but white.

…

''So earth is lost to us?'' Thor didn't let his worry show as he voiced his question.

Heimdall looked at the man, he was no longer a boy, King Odin was always right he mused silently. ''No. There is always hope.'' He answered Thor after a minute.

Thor smiled as he looked out across the land his eyes finally landing on the destroyed rainbow bridge, he was mourning his brother was dead, no way back home. He knew only one person could make him feel better. ''Can you see her?''

Heimdall didn't hesitate he knew who he was referring to, his eye sought out earth and he gave a smile, she was searching for him ''Yes.''

Thor turned his head slightly to Heimdall to ask how she was but all he saw was white.

….

Natalia Romanova walked her head turning ever so often to check around, it didn't seem anyone was following her but she knew she was being tailed, usually she would have been able to see the tail easily but this one was tricky she couldn't help but feel stubbornly impressed. She didn't know how long the tail had been following her, she hoped the tail hadn't been following before she arrived in Paris two days ago, but something told her the tail had been. She turned her head towards the nearest building scanning the windows not seeing anything she turned missing the shadow on the roof hoping from roof to roof.

Then everything went white.

….

Clint Barton grunted as he landed on the rooftop his foot hitting as brick, he cursed.

''Clint? Clint! You okay?'' Phil Coulson's word sounded worried.

Clint stretched up internally rolling his eyes at his handler ''Yeah I'm fine Phil''

''What's the status?''

''She knows she being tailed but she doesn't know where i am''

Clint smirked everyone expected a tail to be following you on the ground that was why he usually got the target surprised.

''She knows there's someone following her?'' Phil sounded shocked.

Clint shrugged his shoulders as he bent his legs and jumped to the next landing better than the last time ''Yeah. Don't sound surprised Phil she is the Black Widow''

The Black Widow turned towards the building he was on top off; he quickly bent down hoping that the dark night would keep him shadowed. She scanned over the building and turned her head; Clint smirked and jumped the next roof before...everything went white.

…

Bruce grabbed the little girl quickly before she went across the road, the truck road past, the driver not even blinking at nearly driving over a little girl.

The girl lead him to a little house just outside the town, she ran ahead _probably to check on her father _Bruce thought sadly as he walked up the creaky steps. There were too many people ill, he couldn't save them all.

As he entered the house all he saw was her jumping over the window running away from the house. Bruce sighed ''Should have got paid up front Banner'' he muttered.

He heard movement behind him and he turned...

Then everything went white.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own ANY of these characters or any content you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the story alerts and comments! And the story is already on a few favourite lists so THANK YOU!**

**To answer a question that someone asked me! I'm not too sure what movie I'm doing first! This chapter is basically them all arriving / finding the DVDs and etc. So what movie do you want to see them watch first? I am thinking them all watching the Avengers first then they can all here there back stories.**

There was a flash of light and when the light faded it left six dizzy people on the floor.

Steve Rodgers vision came back first; blinking repeatedly he looked around the very large room and found he wasn't alone. Steve stepped up and back hesitantly as he looked at them however one person made him gawk. The man looked very much like Howard Stark who Steve had saw only moments early with Peggy. _Peggy _Steve felt worry flare up inside him. _What _had happened? It seemed these people in the room were confused too as they all started blinking their eyes finally adjusting from the light.

Natalia Romanova jumped up making sure her back faced the wall as she looked around frantically. She sized the man that was already up on his feet, normally guys like him would be a threat but she didn't think he knew what was going on either. _Though looks could be deceiving_ Natalia thought however she did grip her knife that was tucked in her side, the man did look quite amusing. Dressed with a bright blue helmet on with a sliver star on the front, though the rest looked like an old _American_ army uniform.

Clint Barton was next up also making sure his back was to the wall, he surveyed the room, and he could see his target the Black Widow there as well looking just as confused as him. _How _did this happen? Maybe it was new technology? He spotted Stark groaning from down on the floor, Stark maybe? But Clint's gut feeling that had never served him wrong told him that it was a whole lot bigger than Stark.

Thor kept his eyes closed for a second, when he sensed no major threat he lifted himself up onto his feet. It seemed he was on earth as he looked around at the people before him. As the last two people were lifting to their feet Thor examined the others, one man had a shield with some short of logo? Maybe a family crest on it. The other man had a bow and arrow Thor couldn't help but look at it slightly amused with all this new techno-ology as his beloved Jane called it wouldn't they have more advanced stuff. On Asgard they had not used bow and arrows for thousands of years. The only woman seemed wary of them Thor guessed, he was reminded of Lady Sith.

Bruce Banner looked around timidly keeping his breathing calm feeling prickling sensations all over his body from the Hulk. He closed his eyes and tried breathing for a few seconds, it seemed to calm the hulk down ever so slightly and Bruce stored his anger away buried deep inside his mind.

Tony Stark was the last to get up, he clutched his head as he looked at the others, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the woman in the room, he heard a disapproving sound from the other corner of the room and turned round smirk in place ready to make a smart remark when he saw the person… his world froze in place. It couldn't be! Tony felt the anger that he had bottled up for so long fly open as he looked at the man who should be dead! This man was the cause of Tony's entire childhood problems! This man had kept Tony's father from every truly being happy with Tony. Tony stark glared at Captain America.

There was a tense silence as they all looked at each other sizing each other up.

Tony Stark never one for patience was the first to speak ''_what _the hell is going on here! What happened?''

''How are we here?'' Thor spoke is voice booming making the others cringe as they looked at the man. Thor was confused how had he been transported to earth? Did his father conjure black magic?

''Inside voice mate'' Tony snapped at him, his throat was dry he needed a drink.

Thor glared at Tony, he may have grown past his arrogance but no one could talk to him like that ''How dare you'' Thor growled his beloved mjölnir flying to his hand from his belt.

''Could we all calm down here'' Steve instructed as he looked at the two men.

Tony glared at the captain ''Shut up Silver Star its none of your business''

Steve tensed why was this guy so angry at him? Why did he look so much like Howard? _Howard _that name brought up a jealous flare inside of him as he remembered Howards conversation with Peggy on the plane. Steve felt his angry spike at the Howard look alike.

Natalia glared at all the men in here ''could we all calm down and try to be civilised here'' _Americans _she inwardly scoffed.

Clint Barton smirked at the black widow ''you would know all about civilised wouldn't you''

Natalia glared ''what's _that _supposed to mean''

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, breath in, breath out, ''could we all calm down please''

The others all stopped as they heard the begging tone in the man's voice and they looked over, the man looked slightly off, a little green?

''You alright mate?'' Tony asked walking forward towards the man.

Bruce Banner held up his hand stopping any movement ''Stay away for a second would you''

''Sir?'' Steve Rodgers asked concerned.

Bruce Banner breathed out again, he took off his glasses for a second rubbing his thumb on one of the lenses before popping them back on.

''Sorry about that'' he said sheepishly.

Natalia looked at him suspicious ''what was _that_?''

Before the man could answer there was a flash and several DVD's landed in a neat pile of the coffee table and for the first time everyone looked properly at their surroundings.

They were in a large open living room of sorts, there was three long white couches surrounding a large screen television. The coffee table in the middle, there was an arch way that leads to a large kitchen. There was also an elevator and a door at the opposite side from the arch way.

Steve Rodgers was the first to movie towards the DVD's and he picked them up looking at them curiously.

''What are these?'' he asked everyone and most people gave him weird looks apart from the one in medieval clothing that looked just as confused.

''What century are you from'' Tony scoffed looking at the man; Tony already knew were this man was from but he wanted a dig.

Steve looked at the man with narrowed eyes ''the 20th century of course''

They all gawked at him again confused.

''it's the 21st'' Natalia narrowed her eyes at the men calculating every move. It could be a trick, _but _how had she got here? How had they all got here?

Steve gulped as he swayed slightly no it COULDN'T be.

''Are you alright?'' Bruce asked the pale man alarmed rushing towards him, doctor's instincts kicking in.

Steve gave the man a nod collapsing on one of the couches ''yes, but I had something I needed to do'' PA nick was suddenly in Steve Rodgers eyes was Bucky okay?

''Those are called DVD's, on DVDS films are stored'' Clint told the man speaking up. He walked forward his grip tightening on his bow as he picked up the fallen DVDS the man had dropped.

''Iron Man?'' Clint's voice was raised in confused, Tony Stark tensed.

''that's me'' They all looked at him confused.

''You don't know Iron Man?'' they all shook their heads.

''I made an Iron suit to protect'' they all still look confused but they nodded.

''Hulk?'' Bruce Banner grabbed the disc from Clint Barton's hands and looked down at the monster on the disc cover.

Nobody asked, they all had secrets.

''Captain America'' Clint wasn't confused, he knew now who the man on the couch was, a hero that he had heard about every day in school.

Steve looked up.

Natalia scoffed, _Americans _she rolled her eyes.

''Thor?''

''That is me'' The booming voice spoke up.

''The Avengers''

Tony remembered what the one eyed pirate had said and tensed.

Natalia knitted her eyebrows together.

Bruce looked down at the disk in his hands.

Thor gripped his beloved Mjölnir tighter.

Steve looked at his shield, the American flag painted over it.

Clint's eyebrows raised.

They all looked at each other…

The Avengers.

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any Content/Characters you recognised etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the story alerts and comments! And the story is already on peoples favourite lists so THANK YOU!**

**I had no idea that anyone would read it let alone LIKE IT! So thank you! Also this chapter is not as good as I hoped but unfortunately I got the flu! Trust me to get sick during the week off school!**

Tony Stark smirked to himself as he looked at the wary people in front of him, they had all settled on the couch at the 'captains' order, well everyone apart from him. He leaned casually against the wall smirking at the frustrated Captain.

Natalia was sitting on the couch that faced the kitchen where the windows were, and Natalia hoped that there were drain pipes around the window. Natalia never cared about being discreet when it comes to entrances and exits, as long as she got her mark, which was all she cared about, the job...

That was what the red room had taught her, her training from the organisation would always be there.

Clint Barton sat beside her stiffly, he didn't like sitting next to her but the easiest way to enter the air vent that hung above them was there, if a fight started he hoped there were no screws on the lid of the vent. Clutching his bow tighter he glanced at his back, arrows all accounted for. He had twenty.

Steve couldn't help but feel amazed that somehow everyone (apart from the Howard look-alike) had sat down at his suggestion. He sat beside the medieval man and the guy that didn't seem to deal well with stress.

No one was making the move to talk as they looked at each other and the surroundings awkwardly then Tony Stark spotted heaven.

Practically skipping the man walked over to the drinks cabinet grabbing the bottle of scotch that was there. Feeling happy with himself he turned to the others his eyes lit, ''Drink?'' Tony's throat was burning; casually walking into the kitchen he opened the first cupboard and to his luck found glasses, from shot glasses to the weirdly curved glasses.

''I'll have one'' Tony put his poker face on to hide his surprise as he looked around to find the stressed guy looking awkwardly sky at him. Tony chuckled the man had this strange aura around him that made Tony curious.

''Sure Hu-mate hand on a second'' Tony stopped himself from making a hulk reference, Tony had heard of the hulk, of the scientist the big green guy had chosen to 'protect' and Tony guessed this was the man judging from his reaction of the DVD.

''So you know me'' Tony grinned, bingo, he grabbed the ice from the bucket with one hand as he popped the bottle open with the other, ah he could smell it ''but I don't know you'' Grabbing the two glasses he chucked the ice in and added the lovely liquid.

''Bruce Banner'' The man said nodding his head in thanks as he took his drink.

Tony grinned finishing his drink in one ''Well lovely to meet you Bruce, oh by the way'' Tony grabbed the bottle bringing it with him as he walked out the kitchen ''I'm a huge fan of the way you turn into a giant mass of green'' He patted the shocked man's arm and plopped himself down next to the red beauty.

''Tony Stark beautiful but I assume you know that already'' Tony held out his hand while expertly pouring another drink for himself with the other.

''Stark? Any relation to Howard Stark?'' Steve couldn't help but butt in as Natalia had not taken his offered hand.

''Good old dad'' Tony grinned bitterly, where was the bottle again he needed another? Oh here it was.

Steve looked at the man before him with wide eyes this was Howard's son?

''It is our bedroom chambers through their friends'' While Tony had gotten a drink Thor had took to the other doorway to see what is there.

Cringing at his voice they all nodded as the medieval man once again dropped onto the couch beside Captain America.

''I'm Steve Rodgers'' Steve stated, Bruce gave a small nod of acknowledgement and Thor gave the man a pat on the back and the other three gave no emotions away.

''I am Thor Son of Odin''

''Are you like the god Thor? Of thunder'' Bruce spoke up, was it really possible?

''Yes I am'' Some still looked sceptical.

''Bruce Banner''

''Stark, Tony Stark'' Many held in eye roles at the dramatic man.

''Nancy Rushm-'' Natalia was cut off from her lie.

''Don't lie to them Natalia'' Clint smirked at the dumbfounded look on _all _of their faces including hers.

She narrowed her eyes at him ''who are you?'' she hissed her back arched as though ready to attack.

''Barney Coulson'' Natalia arched her eyebrow ''is that really your name?''

''No but it's the one I'm going by''

''Okay you two, could we calm down here'' Steve didn't want another fight breaking out.

'' Let them fight it out if they want too'' Tony smirked talking a swig he loved drama.

Steve narrowed his eyes at him. Thor chuckled too himself sometimes humans could be so petty.

''Guys?''

They all looked at the peace maker once again (Bruce) ''Look at the screen''

On the screen several options were up one waiting to be selected.

_Iron Man Click to Play_

_Captain America Click to Play_

_Hulk Click to Play_

_Thor Click to Play_

_Avengers Click to Play_

''I think we are here to watch them'' Bruce supplied feeling nervous as he looked at the Hulk option.

Steve nodded ''It was powerful magic that brought us here, perhaps dark'' Thor told everyone.

''Why though?'' Natalia asked

''I think they are our futures or past'' Thor supplied ''Or something to do with our lives''

''How do you think that?'' Clint asked.

''Cause it has our names on them''

''Avengers first'' Tony Stark left no room for question, plus he was wanting to get out of seeing Iron Man he had a feeling the cave might come up there, he already relives the cave experience in nightmares not on screen for everyone to see too.

Bruce, Clint and Thor shrugged not bothered.

''We should watch the ones with just one person first'' Natalia said, she wanted all the information she could get why was she here?

Steve nodded in agreement.

Tony rolled his eyes ''Nope the votes against you''

The options disappeared.

The room lights dimmed and the deep voice sent shivers down everyone's spines.

_The Tesseract has awakened._

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any Content/Characters you recognised etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the story alerts and comments! And the story is already on peoples favourite lists so THANK YOU! It took forever to actually write out the whole movie because I am doing it from the perspective of the actual team. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was grounded! Sorry. Well here it is hope you like it…**

_T__he Tesseract has awakened._

**A blue transparent cube appears on screen,**

Thor held back his astonishment where was the Tesseract?! As far as he knew it was safe back in the vault in Asgard.

''What's that?'' Bruce Banner asked, the cube was mesmerising he thought.

''That is the Tesseract'' Thor spoke, it seemed the 'movie' had paused itself but everyone was more focused on the man they all thought crazy. ''It is also known to realms as The Cosmic Cube''

''Realms?'' Natalia asked alarmed could this all be true? The red room had never trained her for this! She didn't know how to react.

Thor looked at all the warriors in front of him, he could tell they were all warriors because of one simple fact their eyes. His mother often spoke of how your eyes tell your story perhaps she was right. He didn't know these people but if they were like his Lady Jane, Eric and Darcy they deserved the truth. His father must have brought him here for a reason was this the reason? To guide these warriors in the truth of realms. Perhaps he should explain the realms like he did with his Lady Jane.

''Doe any of you have ink?'' He asks

Bruce Banner immediately grabbed his battered old pen out his coat pocket as Tony Stark mouthed the word 'ink' over at Steve Rodgers who ignored him.

_Perhaps if I may sir?_

Natalia's knife appeared, Clint Barton already had his bow off his back and loaded, Steve Rodgers had stood up shield gripped tightly, Bruce Banner jumped closing his eyes for a moment to calm his breathing and the man that everyone thought was insane had stood up and his hammer at the ready and you could see sparks of lightening forming from the weapon.

Tony Stark's however reaction surprised them all, still nursing a scotch the man exclaimed ''Jarvis!?"

Everyone looked at the man, Natalia occasionally looking back at Thor.

_Yes Sir_

Tony's face truly relaxed for the first time since he had been here, where ever he was he knew one thing, it was _his _house. ''that's Jarvis'' Tony explained to everyone ''he's like a computer butler''

Everyone looked reluctantly impressed, Thor smiled excited as his Lady Jane had told him about the computers, it was good to put that knowledge to use, somewhere deep inside him the pain that was aching for Lady Jane seemed to dull as he looked at everyone around the room if only for a second.

Steve Rodgers had never felt more out of place, computers? He really wasn't in his time anymore and he panicked, perhaps it truly hit him, he wasn't in his right time. Peggy, Howard and … Bucky the man that was supposedly dead, the man that had made him jump out that plane and ditch his performance, his brother. Dear lord how could he sit here when Bucky was possibly getting tortured? The man that had always helped the little boy from Brooklyn but how could he help?! He wasn't in his time.

Steve wasn't holding it together, he could feel himself shaking and felt close to parting with the contents of his stomach, lord forgive him he couldn't handle this.

Slowly he felt someone put pressure on his head and slowly pushed his head between his legs.

''Breathe'' the voice said soothingly. ''In and out, there you go''

Steve found himself focusing on his instructions like a good soldier instead of panicking about the horrors Bucky was going through back in his time.

Steve breathed out again containing the tears he wasn't home, he felt like a boy crying for his mother after she had died. He wanted to go home, everything, _everything _was back home, he was in a strange place with strange people and Steve Rodgers was scared!

The voice muttered instructions and someone was walking towards somewhere perhaps to the kitchen but the calm voice distracted him. ''Are you feeling better?''

Steve Rodgers breathed out and looked up and gave a smile to the man. ''Yes thank you sir''

Steve Rodgers accepted the cup from Bruce Banner and gave the man a small weak smile and drank and felt his stomach warm and feel his colour return.

Steve looked up over the top of the crouched doctor in front of him and saw everyone looking at him; he blushed and ducked his head.

Tony Stark broke the silence "way to get the attention Rodgers''

Steve Rodgers gave the man a small smile and Tony gave a nod of recognition as a round of chuckles swept over the room

''My friends perhaps I should explain the nine realms'' Thor asked

The tension snapped, for a moment every single one of them felt comfortable, for Clint, Bruce and Natalia the first time in a long time. But the moment was ruined and reality was that they shouldn't trust each other, they weren't friends had no reason to trust each other.

Jarvis told Thor were the paper was and he explained the nine realms. There was silence after the explanation for Bruce and Tony they stared in wonder at the drawing, Steve looked amazed and Natalia and Clint they both looked slightly freaked out.

The movie started again breaking everyone out of their trances, everyone's backs straightened, Clint's eyes flickered up to the vents, Natalia glanced at the windows, Bruce took a deep breath, Steve propped his shield up beside the couch, Thor gripped his hammer and Tony glanced at the doorway that led to the rooms. When Bruce had asked Tony to find something for Steve to drink, Tony had asked Jarvis in the kitchen where his suit was, there was a Mark 1 in his room.

_It is on a little world, a human world._

Tony, Natalia and Clint frowned it seemed that earth was not taken seriously; well they would need to change that.

Thor shook his head a small smile on his lips, they thought themselves above humans, they would be proven wrong like he was, he was sure.

**The cube disappeared **

Bruce couldn't help but frown.

**Small platforms appeared and the camera followed them up the rocky mountain.**_ They wield its power, but ally is working knows it's working, like they will never know. _**A hooded figure cloaked in heavy, shimmering material was speaking,**

Natalia shivered.

**The figure was kneeling to one side**_._

Clint and Tony frowned it seemed as though this figure was trying to plead his case? They guessed he wasn't in charge.

_He's ready to lead,_** A**** golden spear with a swirling blue orb set just below its sharpened tip was passed over to another's hands, these hands looked human. This man wore robes made of black leather accented with green, the metal of his armour dull in the meagre light.**

Thor frowned, how like his late brothers they were. His heart gave a pang his brother how he missed him dearly.

_and our force, our Chitauri will follow. __**Creatures appeared through the darkness**_

Natalia tensed as did the rest. Thor frowned.

_**and snapped faceplates to the metal helms encasing their heads**__ the world will be his and the universe yours. __**The Tesseract appeared twirling in the darkness **_

Bruce looked at the cube again feeling an odd feeling in his stomach.

_And the humans, what can they do,_** there was a dark laugh**

Natalia, Clint, Tony and Steve frowned. Humans could do a lot.

_but burn._

The screen went black and everyone shivered.

''Alright point break-'' Tony silently clapped himself on the back for that nickname ''what's the deal with the Tesseract''

Thor looked amused at the nickname not at all offended, Steve Rodgers however was, this man was getting on his nerves.

''Perhaps tomorrow my friends I am tired'' Thor exclaimed saying a farewell and leaving the room.

They all looked flabbergasted, ''what?! We are not even 5 minutes into the movie'' Tony protested but the man was out of sight.

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any Content/Characters you recognised etc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow i have some serious apologises to make to all my loyal fans! Sorry guys i am truly sorry! My aunt was involved in a car accident and ive been spending my time at the hospital so i am really sorry! i really forgot about this world! Good news my aunt is slowly recovering! **

**Just so you guys know! Don't drink and drive! unfortunately a drunk driver had smashed into my aunt! and he didn't survive, so let that be a lesson! please don't drink and drive!**

** Once again thanks for all the lovely comments and support! I really lifts my spirits up and makes me want to write (when i have time haha) So i have a few questions that people have asked and i wanted to clear this up ... **

**1. Will any other characters (for example Nick Fury etc.) be joining the avengers in watching the movie(s)? **

**You guys have probably noticed i added onto the title and it is now called Power of Odin - Phase 1. You know how Marvel has told everyone about there 'phases' well i am going to do that with the movies. So nobody else will be appearing in the phase 1 movies that aren't _already_ there and have been there since the beginning ... cough**_hint_**cough ! **

**2. What movies am i doing? **

**Well i HOPE to do all the phase 1 movies. Iron Man 1 & 2. Thor. Captain America. Hulk. Avengers**

**3. Will other super heros/groups be appearing?**

**This is similar to the first question, but i wanted to tell you guys if the super hero/group is not in the movies to come etc. then they wont be added to the story. Sorry guys i am following the movies. Not comics! **

**Okay now onto the story hope you enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the charcters/content you recognise! sadly. **

**NOTE- One final thing! i really suck at descriptions so sorry! **

* * *

Thor walked down the corridor stopping at the first door on the left. On the door Thor's name was written on the gold plaque that stood above it. Thor noted in amusement that a crown was on top of the 'T' for Thor.

Entering his chambers Thor couldn't help smiling at how familiar this room reminded him of his own back home. This room was very large and the furniture seemed slightly larger than the furniture in the 'common room'.

**A/N = The 'Common Room' is where they all watch the movies. **

There were two deep brown couches facing each other and a bookcase in-between two doors that Thor guessed they lead to his bedchamber and toilet. Both doors were an off gold colour that blended in well with the wall paper. Thor roared with excitement when he noticed the micro-wave on top of what appeared to be a mini-fridge. Opening the mini-fridge door Thor saw the pop-tarts and his eyes lit up.

Several minuets later after discovering that the door on the right led to the toilet Thor walked into the left sighing in comfort at how familiar the surroundings where. The large bed took up most of the room leaving only a small space for a dresser which when Thor checked was fully filled with all proper midgardian wear in Thor's size. Thor frowned thoughtfully as he swallowed his last pop-tart. Thor looked onto his bed and sighed in relief when he saw his regular night wear.

He was quite tired after having such an eventful day, from celebrations with his friends and family to making new warrior friends. He was sure the warrior three would be very jealous right now.

Thor pulled the covers over him and laid his head down. Several minuets later he was in deep slumber. Fiver minuets after he started muttering his face scrunching up.

All that could be heard; _Loki, betrayed, banished, tesseract, frost giants. _

* * *

Bruce Banner left just behind Thor, he watched the man, well God? should he say? he wasn't so sure; walk into his room and Bruce noted his name was on the door opposite Thor's on the right and next to Steve Rodger's door. Bruce sighed half in relief and annoyance. Relief at not being beside Tony's room - the man was not going to be good for him he thought - Annoyance for not being beside Tony's room.

Shaking his head at his conflicted feelings he entered his room - after noting his plaque that was on his door was green - he felt like he was home. He had never felt like he had a home in a long time but looking around the room he wouldn't mind this being home. This room was what he guessed was his living room.

All the rooms wallpapers were all calm colours he would later notice. This room had a few arm-chairs and a small book-stand over-flowed with books that made Bruce's fingers tingled as he desperately wanted to see what was there but he knew he should get some sleep. Where he had 'left' it had been night but he would have most likely have been 'working' for a few more hours still.

Over beside the three doors stood a small science desk as Bruce would call it filled with documents and chemicals that he had been working on _before_. He vowed to never look at that station.

Bruce curiosity spiked when he looked at the doors, two of the doors were both lovely wooden doors however the third was metal and painted green. Opening the green metal door he saw the room was empty however the windows were reinforced and the walls looked unbeatable. Bruce paled and realised what this room was.

He shut the door hoping he would never have to go in there.

Bruce looked at the two other doors and then peeked at the book-shelf. Oh he gave up. Walking to the book-shelf and picking the first book up he sat back comfortably in one of the small chairs. He knew he couldn't sleep for a few hours yet anyway with the time difference.

Bruce snorted to himself like he had a good sleeping pattern anyway.

* * *

Steve was up next finding his room in-between Doctor Banners and Natalie? Natalia? her name was right?! He wasn't so sure as it said Natasha.

His plaque however stood out a mile away as each letter was carved in either blue white and red on the white background with silver stars around the edges.

His room was too large for his liking but he din't complain. It was decorated nicely and Steve noted the 40's radio and smiled as he looked at the room with new light. It was all in his decade's stuff.

His room was also very similar and his clothes as well. He frowned how had ... whoever or whatever done this and knew his clothing size and style.

Steve sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He felt like he was breaking down again. This time there was no one to help him.

Tears slid down his face into his hands.

* * *

Tony was up next leaving the two love birds alone. He snorted he could _feel _the sexual tension rolling off them... perhaps it hadn't been sexual tension but he had felt something in the air some kind of tension between the two.

His room was in-between Thor's and..? He looked at the other door confused and didn't see a plaque however when he looked up he saw a hawk hanging from the ceiling right on the door. Oh so it was that Barney guy? his name? He didn't believe that one.

His room was similar to all his other rooms, larger than necessary filled with the latest gadgets with a few casual parts just lying around. He grinned when he smelt gun powder. He was safe.

He didn't even bother to sleep, he just went straight to the third door that he knew _knew _just contained a lab. He was right of course. Who needed sleep he didn't anyway.

He could go days without sleeping, eat or drink as well he thought. Looking through some papers he grinned. He loved projects, should keep him busy until the morning... whenever that is.

* * *

There was only two of them left. Natalia nodded her head towards where the others had walked out gesturing that he should go first. He snorted shaking his head.

It was a stare down. Neither wanted to turn their backs on who they considered not an ally. A minuet went passed neither blinked.

Suddenly Natalia turned and flew out the door.

She growled, she didn't have time for that man. Her plaque had scribbled on it 'Natasha' the only reason she knew it was hers because it had a small spider sticker stuck at the side.

She opened the door and was surprised to find how small the room was. Very secure. It had a homey feeling about it. There were two bean bags. One purple, one black. Both faced towards a small TV. The walls were white, that should make it feel quite plain but there were colour post it notes around the wall. Most were purple she noted with a frown. What was with purple?

There was also a small bookcase with two doors on either side. One lead to a large bedroom and the other led to the bathroom.

She sighed feeling exhausted, maybe it was because of the time change? maybe it was because of all that had happened? or maybe it was because she hadn't slept very well since she was taken by the red room. She sank into the large bed and practically moaned at the soft sheets, what?! give her a break she had been staying at an old safe house. Very old. Not the best furnished.

She sighed as her eye lids got heavy praying it wasn't one of those nights.

* * *

Clint smirked as she flew out, he had to have patience while it was obvious she didn't after all she usually didn't wait for the mark she found them and went in guns blazing.

Clint was the complete opposite, she gained the attention, he didn't. She was memorable, he wasn't. Complete opposite, he worked with the good guys, she didn't. Sure sometimes she did depends on the money.

Then a nasty voice entered his head _Shes like you. The old you. The one that killed for the money. Not knowing there was away out. You got a way out. She doesn't have a Phil Coulson to save her. Shes just going to get killed for not knowing. Like you would have been hadn't you excepted the offer. _

Clint frowned, he didn't like how true that sounded. _It is the truth. _He shook his head and started forward. He looked around and couldn't see a plaque then he saw it. A hawk above one of the doors. He grinned.

Opening the door he shuddered. It was plain. There were also no covers on the bed. He frowned. He didn't care about the bed. He never slept there anyway but he needed covers. Then he noticed it.

The air went. It blended in well with the ceiling and the wall and it took _him _a moment to notice it. That was impressive. Climbing up with ease, he was able to push the lid up and away allowing him entrance.

He pulled himself up and was surprised to find the covers and the pillows already there looking like a small bundle. A nest! Wait was that his Ipod? He grinned and then frowned?

How?!

* * *

**Sorry guys again! that i didn't post this early because i had already had it all written out but then my aunt distracted me and yeah sorry! i haven't looked this over yet because it is way to early in the morning so i haven't checked this through with proper eyes yet! i promise i will later! **

**NOTE - Clint and Natasha will be building up a trust in 'Phase 1' and just so you know there is always going to be a hint of romance but never sure if they will ever get together but for sure not for phase 1. Like i said they are building up a trust, the start of the friendship. **

**NOTE- someone told me they didn't what i did for steve in the last chapter with the break down and as you notice i had one in this as well. Well i am NOT changing it sorry but i feel that in the movies steve wasn't given a proper response if it were me i would be screaming and crying and wow just a melt down basically and remember guys steve is human! so i am not changing that sorry! **


End file.
